Various advancements in technology have provided avenues for storage of digital images in electronic devices such as a computer. The computer can include a display screen.
Typically, a user may store a plurality of digital images in a computer for later viewing via the display screen of the computer. For the purpose of viewing a digital image from the plurality of digital images, the user may be required to make a selection from the plurality of digital images. In this regard, it may be useful for the user to be able to browse the plurality of digital images prior to making a selection.
Conventional graphic processing and display techniques for facilitating user browsing and selection of a digital image from the plurality of digital images include providing a thumbnail of each of the plurality of digital images. In this regard, a plurality of thumbnails corresponding to the plurality of digital images can be displayed at the display of the computer. Based on the plurality of thumbnails, user browsing may be facilitated in a manner such that the user can associate a thumbnail with a desired digital image. Thereafter, the user can select the thumbnail associated with the desired digital image so that the desired digital image can be viewed.
Typically, a thumbnail of a digital image corresponds to a minimized equivalent of the digital image. For example, a digital image may include a plurality of graphic details. The thumbnail associated to the digital image may also include the plurality of graphic details. In this regard, with respect to the thumbnail, the plurality of graphic details may be reduced in size. In this manner, the thumbnail can correspond to a minimized equivalent of the digital image.
However, a digital image may include so large a number of graphic details such that the thumbnail corresponding thereto may be rendered unsuitable facilitating user browsing for the purpose of selecting a desired digital image from the plurality of digital images.
Thus appreciably, conventional graphic processing and display techniques fail to facilitate user browsing and selection in a suitably efficient manner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional graphic processing and display techniques.